The general procedure of a landing approach for an aircraft involves a list of procedures involving various control features located across a flight deck instrument display system onboard the aircraft. The flight deck instrument display system can include aircraft avionic instruments such as the navigation display, the radio panel, the flight control unit, and the multi-function display. Currently, an aircraft operator is required to possess specialized training and preparation in order to know where to locate the various controls for selecting an active runway and arm the various runway approach guidance modes. For example, an aircraft operator has to locate the ATIS frequency on the approach charts, to set the ATIS frequency on the Radio panel, to select an active runway on a dedicated flight management system page, and arm approach modes on a flight control unit. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the time and energy an aircraft operator has to spend to memorize and locate the various controls for a landing procedure. Particularly, it would be beneficial to provide techniques for an aircraft operator to perform a landing procedure without have to locate the various controls to arm the runway approach guidance modes.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for directly arming of runway approach guidance modes of an aircraft during landing.